Un recuerdo más claro
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Un año desde que acontecimientos fuera del control del Rey Azul le cambiaran la vida. Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba esa promesa un poco más clara. Estaba ahí, había llegado el momento. Era consciente y ahora no sólo sería impulsivo, tendría el control. Lo amaba, pero era necesario aquello.


Un recuerdo más claro

Un año exacto desde que la vida de Munakata Reisi dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Empezando por la decisión de irse de Japón para expandir sus horizontes y conocimiento, una mera excusa para algo mucho más profundo, se vio truncada con un matrimonio… con su, hasta ese momento, peor enemigo; Suoh Mikoto. Muy en el interior sabía que abrir los ojos en una habitación que no era la suya ya era un mal augurio.

A partir de ese día tuvo que lidiar con todas las complicaciones de la ignorancia del no conocer a una persona. No era lo mismo seguir sus pasos y acciones que verlo en su rutina diaria y adaptarse a ella; notar como era buscado incansablemente por su esposo. Eso era aún más extraño, pero no incómodo. Y se vio por las noches, cuando no dormían juntos recodando al adolescente frustrado que era con un sueño, un ridículo anhelo enterrado en el entretenimiento exhaustivo de sus actividades cerebrales.

Tuvo que lidiar con su estado encita que no esperaba y le robo el aliento. Otro acontecimiento que le tomó por sorpresa; eso… era imposible, pero también el hecho de que existieran espadas dotando de poderes a las personas. Respiro profundo y enfrento la situación… Todas las dificultades siguientes las trataba de tomar con la mayor calma posible, pensando en la posibilidad más lógica, separarse. Aunque claro, en cada plan… no tenía contemplado el factor sorpresa que era Mikoto; ni sus palabras o la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Tan ciegos los dos, tan torpes y terriblemente necesitados de la atención del otro.

Las cosas estaban en orden, un año desde su boda imprevista, en un lugar que apenas recordaba, con una luna de miel de una noche que también eran como pequeños momentos de lucidez inconexos. Reisi acaricio la mesa del pequeño piso de madera, montado sobre la arena para la recepción de los invitados. A unos metros está el mar, con una calma que sólo se puede pensar en una película romántica donde todo sale bien. Y ruega que así sea. Que no haya ninguna nube en el cielo en las próximas horas… Quiere esa ceremonia. La necesita, para que haya algo más dentro de su memoria que un atropellado "Acepto" inducido por el alcohol y el calor del momento.

Ahora está consciente, ninguna sustancia va a influir en sus palabras ni decisiones y eso le llena el pecho de tranquilidad y, al mismo tiempo, de angustia.

Dirige sus pasos hasta la habitación de sus pequeños hijos, gemelos. Dormidos tranquilamente, besa sus frentes y comienza a vestirlos para que estén listos. Sonríen entre sueños, mientras que el Rey Azul no puede evitar pensar que no existe nada más hermoso que ese gesto. Sus pequeñas prendas son un par de trajes blancos, con moño en el cuello incluido. Son perfectos y no puede ser más feliz cuando los toma, ellos abren sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente; se remueven; una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Tienen ese toque adulto en unos cuerpos de apenas unos meses de nacidos, incluso el calzado.

Es el turno de Mikoto y él para vestirse. Deja a los bebés con sus padres que llegaron mucho antes para ayudarlo, pero Reisi siempre ha sido demasiado independiente para que se preocupen por así, aunque agradece su presencia previa para que los vigilen y amen mientras ellos están preparándose.

—Los bebés se ven hermosos. Los invitados han comenzado a llegar ¿Estás listo? — le pregunta acomodando su cabello, ponerse un traje no es muy diferente a un uniforme.

—Ya casi… — Mikoto responde, peleando con el nudo de la corbata.

—Déjame a mí… —. Se acerca, toma entre sus manos la tela suave, lo anuda con movimientos precisos, bastante concentrado en la tarea no llega a notar la mirada que le dedican los ojos miel. Muchos años viendo, pero no mirando la belleza y profundidad dentro de éstos.

—¿Todo bien?

—Perfecto —. Termina de anudar. Ahora sigue su cabello —. Demasiado rebelde… me temo.

Una pequeña broma, contiene el aliento. Se ve perfecto, Suoh Mikoto es el perfecto caballero con ese traje blanco, algo tan hermoso que terminara arruinado. Reisi se acerca a besarlo con cuidado, le sonríe apenas. Está nervioso, aunque eso ya haya pasado y lleve más de medio año a su lado, comiendo en la misma mesa y discutiendo de miles de cosas. Incluso de los celos injustificados del otro.

—Ve hasta la playa donde está el pequeño kiosco, ya debe estar ahí el juez — le dice con un tono bastante parecido a una orden, pero cargado de ternura.

Le roba un último beso, es rápido. Sus pasos van hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo. Todo en orden, sus zapatos, su corbata y su cabello. Sus lentes. Tiene la argolla en su bolsillo y la otra con Mikoto. Todo está en orden, en su lugar y Reisi siente que la calma es terriblemente asfixiante cuando de la felicidad se trata.

Se calma. Inhala. Exhala. Sus ojos de nuevo en el cielo azul y el mar. La playa. Los invitados. La recepción. Las flores. El juez. Suoh Mikoto y sus hijos.

Todos están sentados con la ropa que eligió, conoce mucho los gustos del grupo de Homra gracias a la información que le dio su esposo. Los chicos con su seña particular; por otro lado están los pocos miembros de su clan que él deseaba allí, entre ellos Fushimi-kun, Awashima-kun y Dōmyōji-kun. Sí, son contados, pero bien recibidos en el círculo de esa playa privada para retomar su promesa, el compromiso.

—Es hora, hijo — a su espalda está su padre. Tan pulcro.

—¿Es necesario esto?

—Claro que sí. Es un pequeño gusto que le darás a tu esposo. No es tan malo. Además… Me siento feliz de entregar al menor de mis hijos.

Reisi tiene que morderse la lengua y tragar el veneno; es demasiado vergonzoso, pero basta con una frase para que se convenza "Es lo correcto". Suspiro para tomar el brazo de su padre. Caminan por una alfombra sobre la arena, todo es tan irreal, siente que flota, hace el agarre un poco más fuerte y un toque lo reconforta. La música está en sincronía con el oleaje. Nunca un camino se había tornado tan largo, siente sus piernas temblar… era increíble… Munakata Reisi nunca había tenido miedo, hasta ahora. ¿Eso era normal?

Y llegaron, el ancla lo soltó para pasarlo a la firme mano del Rey Rojo.

—Estamos aquí reunidos…

Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dar un pequeño salto en su lugar, la voz firme y alta que trataba de alzarse lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Se sentía a punto de caer, entonces alguien tomo sus dos manos, levantó los ojos y ahí estaba. A ese hombre le debía las mejores y peores horas de su vida; las marcas dentro de su alma que ni volviendo a nacer podría olvidar.

El tiempo parecer escurrirse en segundos, había mantenido la concentración en Mikoto, recreando el día a día de los trecientos sesenta y seis días, pues no escuchó al juez hasta que pidió dijeran sus votos, tuvo que repetirlo para que Reisi entendiera. Y ahora… era el momento de enmendar ese día.

—Prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, hacerte ver la vida con ternura, hacerte conocer los secretos del universo. Darte parte de mi conocimiento, hacerte pasteles y las comidas cuando nazca la inspiración. Prometo que aunque tenga miedo me sostendré de tus manos para seguir adelante. Prometo creer en ti y en mis sentimientos. Prometo… amarte siempre. Y volver a la calidez de tu corazón, mi sol… buscar refugio entre tus brazos — sus palabras fluyeron de manera bastante natural, esperaba que la voz no le temblara mientras había repetido ese discurso. Y saliera tan bien como varias prácticas frente al espejo. Le sonrió.

Lo escuchó, apenas escuchó el resumen de los votos de Mikoto. Él los recordaba en fragmentos largos de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Algunos dichos cuando la situación era crítica. Pero nunca dudo de que eran sinceros.

—Si nadie se opone a la unión… — una pausa — Los declaro esposos… Puede besar a su esposo — anunció la firme voz del juez.

Se acercaron para sellar el contrato. De una manera suave y tierna, como aquellos besos antes de dormir. Abrazo a su esposo del cuello, ausente de las celebraciones en las sillas de invitados. Los aplausos. Todo había sido perfecto.

—Ven aquí — le dijo aun con los labios húmedos. Lo tomo de la mano y jalo hasta hasta el mar para que los chocara una ola. Reía como nunca antes en su vida —. Te amo. Que nuestro amor sea como el mar… con un principio, pero sin final — le casi grito por el sonido del agua que los empujaba y arrastraba. Lo volvió a besar. Una y otra vez, de esa ambrosía adictiva al punto de siempre desear más.

—¡Mikoto-san! — se escuchó a lo lejos, la voz de Yatagarasu — ¡Vuelvan!

Se separó del que era su esposo, volvieron de la mano hasta los invitados. Acaricio a los bebés que ahora estaban con su madre y Awashima-kun. Les pidió a los invitados ir a la recepción, la hermosa carpa blanca con los soportes de madera adornados con plantas enredaderas y lilis. Dejando que un aroma dulce invadiera el lugar.

Regresaron de la casa, vestidos con sus trajes secos. Nadie sabría cómo fue que lo hizo, pero era como magia. La comida, el baile, las risas y la música. Los bebés pasando de brazos en brazos. Reisi casi vio un desastre cuando Fushimi-kun los sostenía y peleaba con Misaki-kun… Sintió una terrible necesidad de ir por los pequeños, pero ellos empezaron a reír, llamando la atención demandada de los mayores que lograron entretenerlos.

El brindis y los buenos deseos no fueron menos conmovedores, dentro de palabras improvisadas había sólo buenos deseos y prosperidad para la feliz pareja. Finalmente el ambiente era más fresco, el sol había caído y estaba oculto detrás del mar. La rotación de la tierra haciendo su trabajo había ofrecido un espectáculo maravilloso del atardecer. Los invitados cansados. Los bebés dormidos en los brazos de sus abuelos. Era hora.

—Bailemos… — le dijo a su esposo, pidió una última pieza lenta. Se acercó a su cuerpo para mecerse suavemente — Oficialmente, y ahora lo recuerdo… eres mi esposo — le dijo riendo.

—Ya era tuyo antes, pero te gustan las cosas demasiado… serias — respondió casi como una reprimenda.

—Oya… Parece que eso te desagrada, a menos de que después haya una fiesta.

—No está mal. Los chicos se divirtieron. Aunque no esperaba acabar en el mar.

—Creo que fue un impulso del momento.

—Como nuestro primer matrimonio ¿no? — le dijo, pero no sabía que responder. Era cierto. Reisi desvió la mirada. Mikoto acarició su mejilla y lo hizo enfocarse —. Deja de pensar tanto, maldita sea… fue divertido y hermoso.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, nunca olvidaría ese día ni ningún otro cada vez que se tocaban de ese modo, algo dentro, cálido crecía, moviéndose entre el deseo y la ternura. Se quedó allí, siendo sostenido firmemente por las manos de su esposo, con una argolla de oro en su dedo, sus manos acariciando el cabello rojo ya rebelde. Imposible de domar como lo era ese mismo hombre. Esa noche prometía mucho, así como la vida que habían jurado compartir.


End file.
